Parfums
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Le parfum n'a jamais tord, il est l'évidence même. Sherlock sait que John lui cache quelque chose, ce dernier essai de brouiller les pistes, mais les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévues.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

John traversa le seuil de l'appartement, les bras chargés de à l'accoutumée, il maugréa l'absence d'aide de son colocataire.

Habillé de son éternelle robe de chambre bleue, couché de tout son long sur le canapé et les mains jointes sous le menton, Sherlock ne prêta pas attention au blond, trop occupé à réfléchir.

John lui cachait quelque chose. Et même si dès le début le blond avait instauré une limite d'intimé à ne pas dépasser, Sherlock aimait tout savoir, et bizarrement il aimait connaître les activités de son colocataire, où et avec qui ?

Non pas qu'il était jaloux. Et de toute façon, il savait pertinemment, sans jamais rien demander, où John avait rendez-vous et avec qui. Non ce qui le préoccupait vraiment, c'était que ses " rencarts", même si John ne concluait jamais, se répétaient chaque soir.

Depuis trois jours, le médecin sortait en soirée. Des gens normaux penseraient que John avait enfin trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait, et qu'il cherchait juste à lui plaire en répétant les rendez-vous.

Mais Sherlock connaissait trop bien son colocataire, il n'était pas du genre à inviter trois soirs de suite. Il aimait laisser le temps à la femme de le désirer, et espacer les rendez vous. Ou aimerait le faire, si le brun ne s'amusait pas à le bombarder de messages, faisant croire à la pauvre invitée que John était à lui. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Et il n'allait certainement pas filer.

Le seul inconvénient, peut-être, c'était que John ne comprenait pas tout cela.

Ce n'était donc pas évident, qu'ils devaient vivre ensemble. Mais le détective n'allait pas s'ennuyer à le lui expliquer. Il finirait bien par comprendre un jour. Pourtant Sherlock crut voir sa stratégie tomber à l'eau, quand John essaya se faire discret. Il lui cachait quelque chose. « John, tandis que tu montes ce sac dans ta chambre, fais chauffer de l'eau. » avait déclaré posément le brun, n'ayant pas bouger d'un centimètre.

L'ancien soldat faillit frôler l'arrêt cardiaque, tournant sur lui même il scruta son ami, il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Comment avait-il pu deviner pour la poche? « Je ne suis pas sourd » avait répondu le brun.

« Je ne t'ai rien dis »

« Tu allais demander, comment sais- je que tu emmènes un sac plastique ? Et je te réponds que j'entends simplement le bruit du plastique entre tes doigts » démontra le détective agacé de devoir expliquer de telles choses.

Agacé, le blond quitta la pièce pour déposer son bien dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Sherlock était malin, il devait faire vite avant que le génie ne se mette à traquer son secret. Et cette entrevue avait réduit le temps de moitié. Bientôt le brun serait à l'affût de la moindre parole, du moindre geste. Mais John n'avait pas fini de se préparer.

Il sortit de la poche, une petite loupe presque identique à celle de Sherlock. L'ancienne avait malheureusement fini dans les ordures lors de leur dernière course poursuite. C'était un cadeau spécial, pour quelqu'un de spécial. Et John voulait lui faire une surprise. Ce qui relevait du grand défi. Qui arrivait vraiment à surprendre Sherlock?

Il plaça le petit objet au fond du tiroir, essayant de le dissimuler derrière un faux pot de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il avait prévu son coup, si Sherlock venait fouiller, ce qui était quasi certain, il découvrirait un faux poteau rose. Et même si John devait inventer quelque chose, il chercherait à l'envoyer sur une mauvaise piste le plus naturellement possible.

Sa nuque le picota, il se sentait observé, et en effet il aperçut son colocataire au seuil de la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas entrer. « Tu es bien curieux, que veux tu? »

« Le thé. »John semblait incrédule, jamais Sherlock ne se déplaçait pour obtenir quelque chose comme du thé. Non il n'avait pas été très malin ce coup ci, la curiosité l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

« Juste pour le thé? »provoqua le blond en refermant le tiroir lentement.

« Dépêche toi si la bouilloire explose, tu sera le seul fautif. » John sourit, Sherlock agissait vraiment comme un gosse quand il voulait. Il se releva lentement, se posta face à Sherlock dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « ll faudrait que je passe. »

Les pupilles claires du brun se plantèrent dans celles acajou du docteur. Ce regard qui vous analysait de la tête au pied, et qui déduisait tout de vous. Une des longues mains du détective se leva pour frôler l'épaule carrée du soldat. Ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier, Sherlock ne l'avait que très rarement touché ou s'il le faisait il s'agissait d'un cas extrême. Il y avait juste eu cette fois, durant leur deuxième affaire, où il avait pris son visage en coupe. Mais le blond avait mis ça sur le compte de la frénésie.

Le brun tenait entre son pouce et l'index un long cheveux cuivré. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à se fâcher avec le plus vieux. Il savait que John gardait ou plutôt essayait de garder une relation avec sa supérieure. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de retrouver de l'ADN de celle- ci accroché à son pull. John avait toujours été un homme câlin. Mais ce qui l'intriguait c'est que ce n'était pas sa si fragile Sarah qui lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Sherlock se fiait à son odorat, la jeune femme portait un parfum fleurit. Si fort que son ami ramenait l'odeur jusqu'à la John ne le sentait pas. Ou du moins pas le parfum féminin, c'était une odeur masculine. Et Sherlock avait surpris Donovan de si nombreuses fois parfumée avec un parfum d'homme, qu'on ne le tromperait pas. Il dodelina de la tête pour avoir plus accès au cou du blond.

Blond ne se débattant pas, trop fier d'être une énigme pour le génie. Penché en avant, la pointe du nez touchant le cou bronzé, Sherlock répertoriait, analysait, collectait les odeurs sur John. Il y avait la sienne, chaude et rassurante, celle de son shampoing à l'amande et plus piquante, celle de sa mousse à raser. Celle sucrée du thé, celle du cabinet dont Sherlock avait horreur.

Et il distinguait promptement l'odeur musquée qui n'était pas à John.

Il avait vu un autre homme, et il avait été intime pour que son odeur s'imprègne sur son ami.

« Parfum d'homme, d'âge mûr, assez grand. »

« Tu es fort. »

« Je connais ce parfum. »

« Peut-être. »se moqua John les mains dans le dos.

« C'est ce que tu caches? »

« Non c'est juste un détail. »

« Il ne faut négliger aucun détail, donc que faisais-tu dans les bras d'un homme ? »

« La même chose que d'habitude. » le blond se sentait puissant face au détective, il ne lui donnerait aucun indice de plus.

Il pouvait gagner du terrain pour sa surprise. Sherlock plissa les yeux, essayant de lire les pensées de son colocataire. Mais John garda un regard neutre et serein. Le pauvre s'il savait qu'il voulait juste lui faire un cadeau. Frustré le bouclé fit demi tour, faisant voler les pans de sa robe de chambre derrière lui. Il trouverait, John n'avait pas à aller voir ailleurs.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à tant *o*

J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour la suite !

Pour les reviews anonymes:

Morgane: Oooh merci beaucoup pour ta review et tu vas voir encore à quel point Sherlock est jaloux.

Marion: Merci pour ta review, l'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

* * *

Sherlock avait retrouvé sa place initiale sur son canapé, méditant à toute sorte de choses, mais surtout à cette phrase mystérieuse venant de John. _La même chose que d'habitude. _Le problème était que le détective, bien qu'il connaissait le lieu et le rencard de John, ne savait absolument rien de ce qui pouvait se passer, après le repas. Chose bien sûr qui n'arrivait que dans les rares occasions où il était lasse de devoir utiliser son cellulaire. Mais quand John avait la délicieuse chance de ne pas être dérangé, même un crétin sans cervelle aurait compris qu'il finissait dans le lit de l'autre.

Toujours dans le lit des autres. Sherlock n'avait pourtant jamais interdit à son colocataire les invitations d'une nuit. Ou John aurait-il la prévenance de ne pas effrayer ses belles ? Et ses beaux semblait t-il. Le brun haussa les épaules, ennuyé, où était le mal dans le fait de garder une tête dans son frigo, ou des doigts dans un bocal hermétique ? Aucun de toute évidence, encore une chose que Sherlock devait expliquer à haute voix à son collègue qui ne voyait donc rien.

Collègue qui redescendit vêtu d'une tenue de soirée. Il était donc de nouveau de sortie. Un grognement de désapprobation fit sursauter le blond qui retroussait les manchettes de sa chemise, pour ne pas salir ses manches en préparant le thé.

« Je me contre fiche de ton avis » avait répondu John, versant le liquide bouillant dans une tasse légèrement fêlée, qu'il préféra prendre pour lui.

Il posa ensuite une autre tasse pleine à côté de Sherlock, à même le sol. Aucune réaction, même pas un battement de cil. Le brun semblait avoir subi une crise cardiaque silencieuse, ce qui aurait arrangé le docteur. Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait passer à l'interrogatoire made in Holmes dans moins de cinq secondes.

Juste le temps de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, _quatre,_ de prendre sa tasse entre ses mains _trois,_ de se brûler la palais avec la liqueur bouillante _deux, de _faire une vilaine grimace, se maudissant intérieurement de souffler dessus la prochaine fois _un,_ et de reposer sa tasse encore pleine sur la table basse. _Zéro. _

« Homme ou femme ce soir ? »

« La bombe vient d'exploser » avait répliqué le médecin, ses doigts tapotant l'accoudoir en cuir du siège.

« Saches que si j'avais explosé, tu aurais retrouvé la plupart de mon anatomie éparpillée dans la pièce, un morceau d'intestin grêle sur la poignée de la porte, une jambe près de la fenêtre si celle-ci resteraait entière, et si tu retrouves un morceaux de ma magnifique cervelle, fais en bonne usage ne la donne pas à Mycroft, ainsi que tout le reste, oh non tu pourras lui refiler l'estomac ainsi que le foi. Et l'odeur ne sera pas agréable, une puanteur de moisie, et n'utilises pas mon précieux sexe pour t'amuser, maintenant que tu as changé de bo- »

« Stop ! » Se braqua le blond, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate trop mûre. Il prit sur lui, respirant à grande bouffée, puis se calma.

« Sherlock c'était une métaphore, tu ne vas pas exploser cela m'épargnerait de faire le ménage, même si l'appartement aurait bien besoin d'un peu de propreté »

« Et si cela devrait arriver, qu'est ce que tu ferrais ? »

« Il serait difficile de recoller les morceaux, surtout un grand garçon comme toi »

« Et si tu retrouvais des morceaux de mon corps en entier, qu'est ce que tu garderais en souvenir du grand et fabuleux Sherlock Holmes »

« Tu as vraiment des idées sordides, tu as déjà pensé à consulter ? »

« Sans intérêt, alors mon cerveau, mes poumons, mon sexe, mes mains, mes yeux ? »

« Ton cœur »

Le brun voulu répliquer encore quand il comprit la portée de la phrase de John, il tourna la tête vers lui, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

« Pour montrer à Donovan que tu en as un, aussi minuscule soit il »

Le sourire de Sherlock disparut aussitôt, lui qui pensait que son colocataire avait décidé d'être enfin réaliste, et se vouer à lui. Celui-ci sortait des vannes idiotes sur la taille de son cœur. Blagues qui détendirent le médecin aussitôt. Il était assez mal à l'aise quand Sherlock avait décidé de parler d'eux.

« Tu devrais boire ton thé, je ne voudrais pas boucher les canalisations avec »

« Ce serait une expérience à tenter »

« N'y penses même pas »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête »

« Ton palais mental reste avec toi, mais moi je dois filer, j'aurai aimé te voir boire un peu »

« Après » finit le brun en faisant un signe mou de la main à John pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le laisser seul un moment.

« Je trouverai John » Rajouta le détective, les mains jointes sous le menton, alors que son ami enfilait sa veste pour rejoindre l'air glacial de Londres en plein hiver.

Il avait à peine fermé la porte derrière lui, qu'il entendit distinctement la voix de son colocataire lui hurler dessus. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal ? Soupirant le plus profondément possible il ouvrit de nouveau la porte, basculant son poids sur la poignée.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu allais oublier ton téléphone portable, tu essaies d'esquiver mes appels ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de le garder pour être tenu au courant d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je pourrai très bien enquêter seul »

John alla récupérer son téléphone sur la table, tombant de justesse à la prochaine vibration.

« Tu es lourd Sherlock, je sais aussi que tu ne supporterai pas de travailler avec Anderson. »

« Raison pour laquelle tu viendras dans la seconde qui suit, rencart ou non »

« Sherlock, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe, pourquoi crois-tu que je sors avec mon rencart ? »

Le brun plissa les yeux, ressortant les minuscules rides au coin de ses yeux. Il roula des yeux, vraiment agacé par cet aveuglement qu'avait les gens « normaux » à ne rien voir, et surtout ne rien comprendre.

« N'importe qui de censé se poserait la question, toi qui portes toujours tes pulls hideux »

« N'importe qui qui me soupçonnerait d'avoir des rendez-vous plutôt, je comprends que tu veuilles me surveiller mais... »

_Mais tu dois rester le plus loin possible de moi, pour ne pas gâcher ta surprise._

« Mais ? »

« Mais je suis un grand garçon, à ce soir Sherlock »

« John ! » se fâcha le brun en serrant les manches de sa chemise de nuit entre ses doigts.

« Je vais être en retard » avait crié d'en bas le médecin, hélant déjà un taxi dans la rue pour pouvoir échapper à la tempête qui se préparait au 221B. Avec beaucoup de chance, quand il rentrerait Sherlock aurait déjà oublié.

Mais lui ne semblait pas oublier, posté derrière la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il le guettait d'un œil noir, les bras croisés contre la poitrine.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça » marmonna dans sa barbe, l'imberbe.


	3. Chapitre 2

Assis à l'arrière du véhicule, le cellulaire du médecin vibra dans sa poche. L'alertant d'une nouvelle, il savait que ce n'était pas Sherlock. Il devait certainement lui faire la tête, mais cela laissait plus de temps à John de préparer le second cadeau. La petite enveloppe jaune clignota à plusieurs reprises sur l'écran.

_J'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut. _

_Papa._

_Tu as vu, je sais rédiger un sms maintenant._

_Papa._

Le médecin éclata de rire, son paternel qui s'était mis aux nouvelles technologies, et en plus il avait fait cela uniquement pour son fils. Et indirectement pour son colocataire, puisque que John avait réclamé l'aide de son père pour le second cadeau.

_Je te félicite Papa, rejoins moi au même endroit._

_John._

_Au fait, aurais tu encore ce parfum de Maman ?_

_John._

_Oui, pourquoi ? Tu sais bien qu'elle l'adore._

_Papa._

_Mets en, beaucoup._

_John._

Sherlock ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise, enfilant d'un coup d'épaule très élégant son long manteau noir, noua son éternelle écharpe bleue autour de son cou et remonta le col de son trench. Un petit sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage, repensant aux éternelles remarques de John sur sa personne.

D'après lui, il se donnait un air « cool ». Il n'avait pas tord, le détective adorait se faire voir, il était égocentrique et aimait que les projecteurs l'illuminent lui, et uniquement lui.

Il savait aussi que le médecin l'estimait fortement, et Sherlock s'en voyait ravi quand John ne voyait que lui, devant ses belles déductions.

Sauf que depuis peu, le blond ne posait plus ses pupilles acajous sur lui, il était fasciné par un autre.

Ces rendez-vous, ce costume, ces parfums...

Le génie avait d'abord pensé à son aîné, John toujours très consciencieux sur les tenues exigées en société- même s'il avait l'audace de porter ses hideux pulls la plupart du temps- il c'était peut-être préparé pour rendre visite à Mycroft Holmes.

Mais c'était bien trop simple, il savait comme John qu'il le faisait tourner en bateau. Et il ne connaissait pas cette odeur. Après avoir mis en action son odorat, il devait se servir de sa vue. Ses yeux de lynx, lui permettant de déduite n'importe quoi. John serait vite à découvert. Il allait le suivre.

Watson junior rejoignit Watson senior sur une terrasse d'un salon de thé. Depuis trois jours maintenant, ils avaient enfin repris contact. Et rien ne valait une embrassade sincère entre père et fils. D'où l'odeur du père qui s'était répandu sur lui. Ce qui avait intrigué Sherlock. John ne se gêna donc pas à câliner son père. Toutes les pistes étaient bonnes à prendre.

« Comment vas tu John ? Tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais bien, merci. »

Ils s'installèrent aussitôt à une table, sirotant leur café respectif discutant du bon vieux temps. Entre le service militaire de John, les soirées alcoolisées, les disputes entre lui et sa sœur. C'était le bon vieux temps, il était maintenant révolu. Mais John aimait sa nouvelle vie. Il finit sa boisson d'une grande gorgée brûlante. Il sentit les vibrations de son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

Sherlock devait s'impatienter, le temps s'était écourté de moitié. Se râclant la gorge, le blond s'aventura sur le sujet du cadeau.

« Papa, au fait au sujet... »

« De la chemise prune pour ton ami ? »

« Exact, qu'as tu trouvé ? »

Son père ne cacha pas son sourire fier et lui tendit un bout de feuille, sur lequel était écrit un nom et un numéro de téléphone. John s'en saisit, se demandant s'il cela n'était pas trop simple.

« C'est trop simple Papa. »

«Je ne te demande rien en échange, ni la couturière, c'est une ancienne amie à ta mère, elle sera ravie de pouvoir t'aider. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il lui faut les mensurations de ton ami. »

« Oh... »

En effet, Oh... John n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail capital, comme quoi le diable se cachait dans les détails. Mais il trouverait bien une solution au moment voulu. Son téléphone sonna une seconde fois. Encore moins de temps.

« Je suis désolé Papa, mais je vais devoir rentrer. »

« Tu es de corvée de repas ce soir ? »

« Si seulement ce n'était que de repas. » soupira John en se relevant, embrassant une dernière fois son père.

Il traversa la route pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face, quand il aperçut une écharpe bleue dans la foule. Bravo Sherlock, quelle discrétion, tu vas en entendre parler ce soir. Ne savait-t-il pas que c'était malpoli de suivre les gens ? Et encore plus de les espionner. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas entendu la conversation, John avait juste peur que sa piste de l'inconnu au parfum trop fort ne tombe à l'eau. Mais il avait déjà trouvé une autre idée, une autre piste pour la chemise.

« C'était donc ton père, plutôt malin, je ne connaissais rien de lui, il te suffisait d'enrober le peu d'éléments que j'avais d'un énorme mensonge, tu m'as joué un petit tour très intéressant, dommage que tu n'ai pas été assez intelligent » lui souffla Sherlock à l'oreille.

Comment avait-il fait vingts mètres d'un coup, et comment avait-il pu se retrouver collé au dos de John ?

« Pourrions nous avoir cette discussion ultérieurement, par exemple à l'appartement ? »

« Personne ne fait attention à nous John, les gens sont trop occupés à penser à leurs petites vies insignifiantes et ennuyeuses. » continua le brun, son souffle chaud s'écrasant contre le cou du docteur.

« J'ai une vie insignifiante et ennuyeuse moi aussi, alors cesses de me suivre, tu n'as pas un petit meurtre à résoudre ? » Renchérit-il en se vexant.

Amusé par les joues gonflés comme celles d'un hamster du blond, Sherlock y enfonça son doigt. John secoua la tête pour l'en empêcher, essayant de cacher son début de sourire.

« Arrêtes de faire ça. »

« Ça te fait rire pourtant. »

Le soldat ne pu retenir un petit pouffement, écartant sa tête de celle de Sherlock.

« Tu es une enquête à toi tout seul John, même si j'ai trouvé pour le parfum, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as rencontré ton père. Et ce pendant quatre jour de suite. » Continua le brun, titillant encore la joue de son colocataire.

« Bon sang, les gens vont jaser si tu continues. »

« Si tu ne lui parlais plus pendant des années, tu as dû reprendre contact récemment. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi quatre jours ? C'est un nombre non négligeable, quatre... Quatre jours et même plus c'est un nombre proportionnel avec le nombre d'années où vous ne vous êtes plus parlés. C'est un nombre plutôt important, je dirais qu'il s'est écoulé beaucoup d'années. Mais qu'est ce qui a pu te faire changer d'avis, car de toute évidence, c'est toi qui est revenu. Et comment as-tu réussi à te faire pardonner ? Ton père n'a pas dû accepter autrefois. Tu lui as caché quelque chose, quelque chose qui touchait aux valeurs familiales ? La guerre ? L'école ? Les études ? Tu as été père sans le savoir ? La religion peut-être. Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour le moment. »

« Sherlock, fais moi plaisir, ne te mêles pas de mes histoires familiales, et avant de dire que tu fais ça pour m'ouvrir les yeux, que je suis manipulé ou autre chose qui sortirait de ton esprit grandiose. Il me semble que je ne me mêle pas de tes histoires avec ton frère. Alors pour une fois, juste cette fois ci, respectes mon intimité. »

John n'exagérait pas, il n'avait pas une relation dite idéale dans sa famille, mais si Sherlock y mettait son grain de sel. La sauce serait encore plus salée, et le blond se ferait totalement rejeter. Sachant aussi que le brun n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt, il le laisserait se perdre dans des théories inutiles sur sa relation avec son paternel. Cela lui permettrait de préparer son cadeau, et donc de prendre les mensurations de Sherlock.

« Rentrons avant que tu ne me fasses un trou dans la joue. »

« Je trouve qu'elle a grossit, tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ? »

« Tais-toi jusqu'à la maison, s'il te plaît, fermes-la. » Conclut John en s'écartant une bonne fois pour toute de son ami.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ? Il avait aimé ce petit jeu de provocation. Et Sherlock se montrait très tactile depuis peu. Avait-il quelque chose à se faire pardonner ?

Il héla un taxi pour la seconde fois de la journée, entrant dedans avec son colocataire.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait extrêmement plaisir Sherlock ? »

« Que je ne me mêle plus de tes histoires ? »

« Oui, mais non ce n'était pas ça, ce serait qu'au moins une soirée, tu t'occupes, non mieux même deux heures sans me téléphoner, m'envoyer un sms, me suivre dans la rue, m'espionner. »

« Je verrai bien. » répondit hautainement le brun.

Les marches du 221B Baker Street grinçaient toujours, et bien plus quand un profond silence s'installaient entre les deux colocataires. Devant, John repensait à toutes les façons possibles de pouvoir mesurer Sherlock. Derrière, ce dernier réfléchissait encore à la relation Watsonnienne.

Quand soudain, le blond fit demi tour, deux marches devant le détective se trouvant à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais, tu te plains que je fais du buit en réfléchissant, mais j'entends presque tes pensées, arrêtes donc deux secondes, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »

« John, j'ai toujours besoin de savoir. » Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ça ne te regardes pas et puis... » Commença John, inspirant un bon coup avant de poser la main sur la joue du détective « Tu es ma véritable famille aujourd'hui. »

John venait de lâcher une bombe, et son meilleur ami semblait comme mort. Il ne lui mentait pas, il était devenu essentiel à sa vie, et cela allait le faire réfléchir encore plus. Il devait absolument lui occuper l'esprit. Gardant sa main sur la joue froide du génie, John l'observa en silence, fier du léger rougissement sur les pommettes de Sherlock. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne réalisant pas qu'on venait de lui faire un compliment. Et venant de John, cela le toucha.

Mais il ne perdit pas le contrôle de lui même, il aurait pu se pencher encore un peu et remercier dans un murmure John, au lieu de ça il fixa la poignée longuement.

« John ? »

« Oui ? » Sa voix sonnait plein d'espoir.

« Quelqu'un est entré chez nous.»

L'espoir chuta, et la peur prit le dessus, le brun lui emboîta le pas, tourna la clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement.

Étrangement, rien n'avait était dérangé, ce n'était pas un cambrioleur, ni une descente de la part de la police. Ni Mycroft, il faisait toujours ses entrées majestueusement.

Inquiet, John se précipita dans les pièces voisines pour vérifier les dégâts, quand il poussa un cri.

« Sherlock, il y a quelqu'un dans ton lit. »

« _Elle ?_ »

« Plutôt il, je dirais. » se moqua John, toujours jaloux de cette fascination qu'avait Sherlock pour Irène.

Le détective arriva dans sa chambre, surpris de découvrir Gregory Lestrade, assis nu sur son lit.

« Lestrade ? »

« Bonjour Sherlock »

« Que faites vous ici, dans cette tenue ? »

« Nous avions rencard non ? » Répondu gêné le policier le rouge aux joues, cachant son intimité sous un coussin.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Guest: Merci pour ton review qui m'a fait plaisir ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

Le détective arriva dans sa chambre, surprit de découvrir Gregory Lestrade, assis nu sur son lit.

« Lestrade ? »

« Bonjour Sherlock »

« Que faites vous ici, dans cette tenue ? »

« Nous avions rencard non ? » Répondit gêné le policier le rouge aux joues, cachant son intimité sous un coussin.

John témoin de la scène peu commune faillit éclater de rire, ne serait-ce que pour son colocataire qui ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation ou le pauvre regard de Gregory Lestrade sur les deux hommes.

« Oh je comprends... j'aurai dû saisir ma place plus tôt »feignit le policier en baissant la tête sur ses jambes nues aux mollets bien musclés.

Un grand et long silence s'installa dans la chambre, aucun des trois protagonistes n'osa prendre la parole. Entre un Sherlock qui essayait de mettre au clair ses idées, se remémorant les quelques souvenirs de sa dernière conversation avec Greg. Ce dernier complètement gêné de se retrouver là. Et John, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, comme toujours, l'aurait constaté son ami détective, qui gardait sa langue dans sa poche.

Au bout d'un certain temps, d'environ trois minutes, le temps de laisser aux trois hommes de réaliser la situation, et avant même que Sherlock n'explique le pourquoi du comment, le blond l'interrompit, les joues en feu. Il venait de comprendre les paroles de Gregory.

Le brun observa l'heure sur sa montre, se moquant intérieurement de son colocataire qui avait mis environ deux minutes et quatorze secondes à saisir le sous entendu évident.

« Non non Greg ne te méprends pas! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! »s'expliqua le médecin bafouillant la moitié de sa phrase, tant le souffle lui manquait.

Un sourire vicieux fleurit sur les lèvres de Sherlock, bien silencieux, s'étant déjà rapproché de la porte pour s'éclipser. Il aurait pu laisser les deux hommes se battre pour sa personne, il aurait aimé ça. Il adorait être au centre des choses, et quoi de plus flatteur qu'un duel pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un roi idolâtré par son génie, ainsi que son corps, car sans se vanter il était beau.

« John, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je comprendrai »

« Mais non, bien sûr que non je ne suis pas en couple avec Sherlock, il faut vraiment que je mette un terme à ces rumeurs... » bougonna l'ancien soldat, croisant les bras contre son torse, tirant une moue adorable.

Et contre toute attente, le détective revint sur ses pas et pinça la joue de hamster de son ami.

« C'est étrange tu avais cessé de te plaindre depuis peu »constata le détective tirant plus fort.

« Tou me fait moal » se plaignit le petit vieux, en se dégageant.

Le brun laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps frêle. Ne quittant pas des yeux John. John qui se sentait terriblement mal face à son ami le policier.

Gregory ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à parler quand Sherlock l'interrompit d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

« John pourrais-tu aller nous faire du thé? J'ai à parler avec notre ami... ou plutôt devrais je dire mon amant »

La bouche du blond forma un "o" si ridicule qu'on aurait pu le comparer à un poisson en manque d'oxygène. Mesquinement le brun prit un air terriblement innocent.

« S'il te plait John »susurra le détective, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Les yeux du blond suivirent le chemin de ses doigts, déboutonnant lentement chaque bouton. Quand sa chemise ouverte dévoila son torse musclé, Sherlock s'attarda sur le bouton de son pantalon, le retirant très lentement.

Le blond bondit presque sur place, grognant une injure à son encontre et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Quand les deux restant étaient certains que John s'était éloigné.

Sherlock s'assit à côté de Lestrade, refermant sa chemise, retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne te pensais pas si bon acteur Sherlock »

« Tu as très bien joué »renchérit le brun de nouveau habillé convenablement.

« Il n'y a vu que du feu »

« Je crois bien, sauf que je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi tu fais cela? »

« Je veux juste le rendre jaloux »

« Jaloux? »

« Bien sûr, il devient distant et me cache des tas de choses »

« Tu ne t'ai pas demandé si ça ne le concernait que lui »

« Je dois savoir tout ce qu'il fait »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus vieux.

« C'est toi qui est jaloux »

« Et bien il le serra aussi, tant que je ne saurais pas »

Le brun bouda en s'allongeant dans son lit, passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il observa sans gêne le corps de son ami, toujours assis inconfortablement sur le bord.

« Mais je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir nu »

« Je pensais que ça aurait plus d'impact »

« En effet, il n'osera plus nous regarder en face »

« Mais le coup de l'amant était aussi osé »

« Il fallait qu'il sorte, tu commençais à rire... »commença le bouclé, puis il se tourna de profil de manière à voir correctement l'autre.

« Mais dis moi, ce que tu as prétendu sur lui et moi... tu le pensais vraiment? »

« Bien sûr, vous ne bernez plus personne, et ce petit geste affectif - il imita Sherlock pinçant la joue du jeunot- c'était... »

« J'ai compris »coupa sèchement le détective consultant en se relevant, frottant sa joue endolorie. "Je vais constater le résultat, rhabilles- toi, je pense que mon frère est en train de se rincer l'œil depuis un bon moment

« Quoi?! » fit surpris le DI, se cachant sous les draps.

« Inutile de se cacher, il y doit y avoir une dizaine de caméras uniquement dans cette pièce. »

Gregory camouflant ses joues rouges, honteux d'imaginer le grand politicien s'intéresser à lui.

John mélangeait férocement le lait dans le thé de Sherlock, maugréant sur cette attitude supérieure mais très attirante aussi. Il lâcha une injure dans le vide, faisant tomber le sucrier qui se cassa au sol dans un élan trop violent.

Un tas de sucre recouvrait le sol sur dix bons centimètres. Il lâcha un soupir, et s'accroupit au sol ramassant le sucre entre ses mains.

Mais celles ci étaient tellement moites, que les cristaux de sucre restaient collés à ses doigts. Comme les deux autres devaient certainement s'envoyer en l'air, personne ne le surprendrait en train de lécher sa main.

Il porta son index à sa bouche et failli s'étrangler avec quand une voix derrière le surprit:

« C'est du propre » lança Sherlock, les mains sur la taille, sa chemise fermé jusqu'en haut. John lui lança un regard noir, ne prêtant pas attention à sa remarque et continua à essuyer ses doigts de sa langue. Lapant le sucre lentement.

Le brun agacé, s'avança prenant un torchon et saisit la main du médecin pour la frotter énergiquement, retirant les dernières parcelles de glucose consolidées.

« C'était bien rapide » dit d'un ton sarcastique John, relevant le menton fièrement. Donnant l'impression qu'il s'en fichait royalement, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il venait de se rendre compte que c'est lorsque l'on n'avait plus quelque chose, ou que l'on désirait quelque chose d'inaccessible, qu'on regrettait de ne pas avoir agi.

« Alors c'est officiel vous deux? »demanda t-il en baissant le regard sur sa main droite, tenue fermement par celle de Sherlock.

"Bien sûr" mentit l'autre jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, ayant croisé le regard triste de son colocataire stoppant son activité. « Mais on est quand même.. amis »fut obligé d'ajouter le détective face à la mine de John.

Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'était pas satisfait, il ne faisait que clamer leur amitié, corrigeant les idiots qui les disaient ensemble. Mais savoir que Sherlock avait quelqu'un...d'autre que lui, ça lui donnait la nausée. De toute façon, les cadeaux n'étaient là qu'en gage d'amitié. Rien de plus.

Gregory apparu habillé sur le seuil de la porte, sa veste à la main.

« J'arrive » répondit Sherlock à la question silencieux de son soit disant amant. Ce dernier se retirait déjà vers la sortie.

Le détective sentit ses doigts se nouer avec ceux collant de John. Il sourit pour lui même, appréciant le toucher et ce geste de possessivité. Avant de se séparer, il se pencha au dessus de son ami, écoutant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Je pourrais te masser après?

John avait trouvé comment prendre les mensurations de son ami, et ce dernier était persuadé que le blond était si jaloux qu'il ferrait tout pour le conquérir et donc lui dévoiler ses secrets.

* * *

** Avis?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Oh mon Dieu, je suis si touchée par vos review mes chéries! Nous sommes passé de 24 à 37 review en un seul chapitre. Imaginez donc la joie qui envahit mon petit cœur de folle! Jamais jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse d'écrire! Vous me donnez tant envie d'écrire encore et encore! C'est grâce à vos que cette fanfic vit! Et vivra longtemps! De plus vous m'avait tant ému que ce chapitre est assez long ^^ ou plus long que la moyenne! De quoi vous réjouir mes amours!**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui 'ont ajouté en favori et en alerte. Et je tiens à remercier aussi Elizabeth Mary Holes, toph90 ,nikitta68, Lucyfarmer,Yume Saint-Clair, love NCIS - Sherlock BBC, raito hana , The Ice Cat, CruelleIronie, Morgane,clotildezeng, GabrielleWalker et Katsuura.**

**Et aussi ma bêta, ma fantastique bêta tu es génial!**

* * *

**Morgane:**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui il en faut du culot quand même xD je me suis marré à l'écrire.**

**Sherlock est même pire que jaloux! Et tu verras dans ce chapitre oh combien il est stupide aussi. Désolé mais j'avais tant de chose à mettre pour ce chapitre que le massage attendra le prochain x)**

**PS: non je suis française, tu as titillé ma curiosité, qu'est ce qui pourrait faire penser que je sois canadienne?**

* * *

Sherlock s'avança fièrement vers la porte d'entrée, tournant ainsi le dos à son colocataire qui n'eut pas le plaisir de voir les joues du génie s'empourprer comme celle d'une gamine à fleur de peau. Le détective venait de réaliser que massage signifiait contact, et contact avec John pouvait signifier plaisir. Et surtout déconnexion du cerveau, chose qui arrivait régulièrement quand le regard acajou rencontrait le regard océan.

Mais il ne laissera rien transparaitre, il voulait le rendre jaloux, qu'il rampe à ses pieds, le suppliant de n'être qu'à lui, qu'il serait son idole, qu'il lui baise les pieds... non non c'était peut-être un peu trop. Bon sang il n'allait pas s'offrir aussi facilement à lui, jamais il ne pourrait faire ressentir cette douleur - nommée aussi jalousie, mais qui brûlait le brun de l'intérieur- à John, celle qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le médecin s'intéressait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu le rendre aveugle pour qu'il ne pose plus ses yeux sur d'autres.

Mais il n'était pas jaloux, il était évident que John était sien depuis longtemps, et qu'il était aussi tout à fait naturel qu'il n'observe que lui. Lui et son génie, lui et sa prestance, lui et ses lubies Lui tout entier. Cette petite blague concoctée avec Grégory devait lui servir de leçon. On ne faisait pas souffrir le détective quand on avait atteint son cœur... Quoi? John avait touché Sherlock au cœur? Ce raisonnement était complètement faux! Personne ne franchissait le barrière, personne ne faisait tomber le masque.

Alors s'il pensait cela, il se demandait pourquoi il s'amusait à faire croire qu'il entretenait une relation avec "un ami". Alors que John le connaissait et qu'il arrivait à deviner ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne venait pas lui dire qu'il voyait clair dans son petit jeu. Pourquoi? Tant de questions sans réponse.

Et Sherlock dû mettre fin à ses réflexions quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Lestrade qui claquait des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité. Encore la tête dans les nuages, le détective posa sa main sur celle de Gregory, ses yeux suppliant de l'aider. Il était perdu, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cela.

Lestrade se pencha vers lui, murmurant :

« Il est derrière.. »

Il parlait de John, John qui avait encore le torchon dans la main, John qui avait le cœur battant, observant son ami de dos à quelques centimètre de son petit ami. Son ami qui avait peut-être trouvé l'amour. Il aurait dû être heureux pour lui, il avait tant râler qu'il ne fasse rien de sa vie. Même si Sherlock savait s'occuper. Il aurait dû.. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il y avait juste la pointe d'une lame aiguisée qui s'enfonçait dans son ventre.

Sherlock n'osa pas se tourner vers son ami. Il devait se faire violence, il saurait se reprendre, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Juste le temps de laisser le plan se mettre en place, juste du temps.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir... »

« Qu'on s'embrasse. » finit Sherlock déglutissant, regardant ailleurs pour ne pas croisé le regard hésitant de Gregory.

Il savait tout deux qu'ils ne se plaisaient pas, que c'était une blague, un rôle à adopter. Ce n'était pas Holmes que Lestrade avait envie de toucher. Il se mit à rougir quand il repensa à la tête de l'homme d'affaire qui avait dû le voir nu, et ne savait pas vraiment comment il devrait se comporter lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Quant à Sherlock, même sans avoir la science infuse, on pouvait deviner sans peine que ce baiser n'allait pas le réjouir.

« Un simple baiser. » murmura Sherlock, plus pour lui même.

« Sherlock tu dois jouer ton rôle... »l'avertit son ami, en passant une main sur sa taille pour le rapprocher.

« Ce n'est pas un smack d'adolescent qui rendra John jaloux, fermes les yeux, et concentres toi sur autre chose que ma bouche. » lui expliqua rapidement Gregory, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rétorquer.

Le détective pensa de toutes ses forces à une expérience quelconque, alors que les lèvres humides du DI se posaient sur les siennes, que ses mains lui tenait fermement le visage pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Parce que s'il aurait pu éviter cela, il aurait couru se cacher dans un trou de souris. Jamais Sherlock n'avait eu peur des préjugés, pourtant alors que la langue de Lestrade s'introduisait lentement dans sa bouche, il avait peur de ce que pensait John. Qui était juste derrière eux, qui devait les regarder s'embrasser.

Le baiser se rompit enfin. Jamais le temps n'avait semblé si long pour Sherlock. Un poids immense lui pesait sur la poitrine. Il avait peur de se retourner, peur de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Il faut qu'il parte » souffla Sherlock, n'ayant toujours pas ouvert les yeux. « Continue » ordonna t-il.

Il devait partir, il devait arrêter de le regarder. Lestrade obéit, sa bouche de nouveau contre celle du génie. Si un jour on lui aurait demandé de faire ça, ou juste de s'imaginer cette situation, jamais il n'aurait osé. Pourtant c'était bien le grand Sherlock Holmes collé contre lui. Le grand sociopathe qui répondait à son baiser. Du moins il jouait aussi son rôle. Il faisait ça pour lui, et aussi pour le médecin. Même s'il ne trouvait pas la méthode du scientifique des meilleurs, et qu'il aurait était plus simple d'aller parler honnêtement à John. Mais c'était la méthode de Sherlock.

Un gémissement de la part du plus jeune fit enfin partir le médecin. Se rendant compte de sa présence, et de la gêne qu'il avait dû occasionner pour le couple. Et ça c'était le cas de le dire. Il se retira dans la cuisine, ramassait le reste du sucre. Bizarrement il aurait aimé que ce soit lui qui puisse faire gémir le sociopathe de cette façon. Mais Sherlock avait fait un choix, et rien ne pouvait contrer l'amour. Même chez un type dit asexué, insensible,méprisable etc...

Dès que les pas de John s'éloignèrent, Sherlock se retira aussitôt, poussant le policier le plus loin possible. Il baissa la tête, il venait de gémir alors qu'il échangeait un faux baiser. Il avait honte, il ne se reconnaissait plus. il avait hâte d'en finir. Il regarda Lestrade dans les yeux, haletant encore.

« A ne faire qu 'en cas d'urgence » conclut Sherlock en poussant l'autre vers l'extérieur, il ajouta d'un ton sec " Pas un mot, ni même une allusion "

L'autre le regarda d'un air bienveillant, ce qui braqua encore plus Sherlock.

« Quoi? »

« Je ne dirais rien »

« Alors cesses de me regarder comme si j'étais un gosse, tu n'es pas ma mère »

« Si je l'avais été, je t'aurai déjà mis mon pied au derrière pour ton comportement »

Le brun arqua un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre,mais le plus vieux s'éloignait déjà dans la rue, le saluant au passage, avant de filer dans un taxi. Sherlock regarda le couloir vide, vide comme sa tête. C'était une première. Et ce devrait être le dernière.

* * *

« Aie! » gémit le blond, retirant le morceau de verre fendu qui s'était enfoncé dans la paume de sa main. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et n'avait pas fait attention en ramassant les dégâts sur le sol. Il pensait à ce baiser torride qu'ils avaient échangé. A la chance qu'avait Grégory. Il aurait voulu prendre sa place, que ce soit lui contre Sherlock.

« Tu t'es fait mal? » demanda une voix plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sherlock était accroupi en face de lui, son regard sur la main blessée de John. Après tout rien n'avait changé entre eux. Pourquoi devrait il s'inquiéter?

« C'est juste pas très agréable. » répondit le blond, grimaçant quand il voulu plier la main.

« Tu peux le dire. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Que tu as mal. »

« Mais... ça ne fait pas si mal. » s'expliqua le blond croisant enfin le regard bleu de son meilleur ami. « Je vais désinfecter la plaie »s'excusa t-il voulant fuir ce regard intense.

Mais la tâche s'annonça bien plus difficile quand, les deux mains glacées du détective encercleraient sa tête.

Leurs pupilles cristallisées se croisèrent, elles brillaient chacune de milles feux, des étoiles n'auraient jamais concurrencé l'éclat dans leurs yeux. Il n'y avait aucun tableau aussi beau à contempler. Aucune merveille mondiale ne scintillait aussi fort. Jamais les yeux des deux amis n'avaient brûlés de cette manière. Il s'éveilla quelque chose en eux. Une flamme jaillit au même moment au fond de leur être. Un lien invisible se tissa entre eux. Leur bulle se referma gracieusement.

« Alors pourquoi pleures tu? »murmura doucement Sherlock.

John sentit en effet une larme brûlante couler le long de sa joue. Il était triste à ce point? Tans pis pour lui. Il ne devait pas gâcher le bonheur de son ami. Il lui sourit faiblement.

« Oui j'ai mal Sherlock. »

« Je vais chercher le nécessaire, ne touches à rien »conseilla le détective, lâchant délicatement son ami et filer dans la salle de bain.

Il s'en voulait de le faire pleurer, mais il ne devait pas. Pourquoi tant d'effort pour tout lâcher au final?

Il revint avec une bouteille d'alcool modifié, ainsi qu'un bandage propre. Il prévint son ami que cela allait piquer légèrement et John ria lui rappelant qu'il était médecin. Les doigts fins du détective bandèrent la main du plus vieux. Puis vinrent effleurer le poignet du soldat. Il prit son pouls. Il battait normalement, trop normalement.

Ils échangèrent un long regard tendre. Les pupilles du médecin étaient un peu dilatées. Le brun scruta son visage en silence, se penchant dangereusement en traits du blond étaient tirés, il devait être préoccupé. Peut-être qu'il l'avait finalement rendu jaloux. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser pour savoir s'il l'était vraiment. S'il l'aurait clouer au mur, lui ordonnant de n'être qu'a lui. Mais au lieu de ça, le pouce de John passa sur une commissures de Sherlock. Une amorce au baiser? John était quelqu'un de terriblement romantique, cela n'aurait étonné personne.

« Tu as de la bave » se moqua en fait ce dernier, essuyant les derniers résidus. Il frotta son doigt sur son pull, en souriant.

« Tu as faim? »demanda t-il observant l'heure déjà tardive.

Mais John était aussi terriblement fidèle, et il était trop loyal pour détruire un couple. Agacé et frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, Sherlock se releva en maugréant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

* * *

Assis dans le canapé, alors que John se faisait chauffer des pâtes, histoire de grignoter quelque chose. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un texto à son colocataire.

_As-tu de l'huile de massage à la lavande?_

_SH._

_Le blond observa du coin de l'œil son ami, tapotant la réponse._

_J'ai tout ce qu'il faut._

_John._

_Le dernier dans la chambre est un idiot._

_SH._

_Aussi bête d'Anderson?_

_John._

_Tu as déjà perdu, n'oublie pas d'éteindre la gaz._

_SH._

_Qu'est ce que je ferrai sans toi?_

_John._

_Tu aurais gâcher ta vie avec ta mièvre de femme._

_SH._

Le blond soupira, attrapant la lotion à la lavande, et se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami. En l'attendant Sherlock relu le dernier message de son frère.

_Viens-tu de gâcher ton premier baiser avec Gregory Lestrade?_

_MH._

Il jeta le téléphone plus loin, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Il sentit les mains calleuses de son ami le pousser pour lui faire de la place.

« Ce lit est trop petit. »railla le blond en s'asseyant au coin. Sherlock distingua parfaitement la bouteille, la serviette mais aussi un mètre. Il arqua un sourcil et ne put poser aucune question qu'il reçu la serviette en pleine tête.

« Déshabilles- toi. »ordonna gentilement le blond rangeant le mètre dans sa poche arrière.

* * *

**Alors vous ai je vendu du rêve? Avez vous aimé? Avis?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Bonsoir :) Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je ne suis pas en retard! Non non! Pourtant j'ai bien cru le contraire vu les sorties que je fais. Aie aie c'est la faute au printemps! (même s'il fait encore froid) Mais voila pour vous le chapitre 5! Vous savez que vous êtes géniaux? 17review! 17 vous vous rendez compte! C'est un record pour moi! Je suis fin heureuse; vos review me font immensément plaisir! Merci à vous du fond du coeur. Je vous aime! **

**Morgane: En plus la bave c'est vraiment un tue l'amour! XD Et pour le mètre tu verras mais bon john c'est john! Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et j'utilise souvent ce mot parce qu'un de mes profs l'utilisait à tord et à travers et ca reste! **

**Et avant de commencer la lecture! Okay je suis hyper chiante mais comme demain (lundi 8) c'est mon anniversaire x) je peux bien me permettre de demander plus de review. Même si vous me gâtez! Mais en réalité je voulais faire de la pub! Actuellement j'écris un cross over Sherlock et Harry potter avec ma fantatisque Meyan(en réalité les persos de sherlock sont juste dans le contexte magique, aucun mélange de personnages) au nom de _" Un moldu, un sorcier et une fleur"_ ( s/8807840/2/) Et j'écris seule une nouvelle fic sur sherlock nommé _"Folie" _(follement étrange, je devrais consulter!) ( s/9148132/1/Folie)**

**Merci à vous! Et enfin bonne lecture! **

* * *

Sherlock observa John d'un air suspicieux, devait-il réellement se déshabiller jusqu'à se retrouver nu, juste couvert par cette ridicule petite serviette ? Car il fallait l'avouer, ce torchon de coton ne couvrirait jamais assez le détective, vu son grand gabarie.

« Tu comptes vraiment me faire porter ça ? » Questionna le brun, en montrant le « ça » en question.

John ne pu s'empêcher de rire, voyant la tête déconcertée du plus jeune. Il comprenait évidemment, Sherlock était quelqu'un d'assez pudique, il n'avait jamais croisé son ami, recouvert d'une simple serviette, ou même dévoilant une partie de son corps. John était donc limité au cou, quoique très attirant, aux mains, comme il les aimait ses mains, il aurait pu les embrasser des heures durant remontant le long de ses poignets, chatouillant de ses lèvres les avant bras. Mais après John n'avait plus l'autorisation de voir ce qui se cachait sous les chemises trop ceintrées de son colocataire.

Et ne parlons pas du bas, les seuls membres que John aurait pu voir étaient les pieds de Sherlock. Il adorait traîner pieds nus dans l'appartement, jouer avec les accoudoirs du canapé. Étendre et détendre les orteils comme s'il était à la plage. Le médecin se demandait si Sherlock ne devait pas avoir les pieds noirs en fin de journée : leur habitat n'étant pas le lieu de référence en guise de propreté.

« Tu comptes prendre racine ou aller me chercher une serviette plus convenable ? » railla le brun, bien déterminé à rester habillé.

« Je ne serai pas un bel arbre dans ta chambre.» Se moqua le blondinet, tendant les bras à l'horizontal, imitant ainsi les branches d'un arbre.

« J'ai déjà beaucoup trop expérimenté les plantes vertes, tu ne serais pas bien utile » répondit l'autre, s'impatientant.

John roula des yeux, à s'en faire mal tant le geste était exagéré. Il haussa les épaules et déclara simplement :

« Sherlock je ne pourrais pas te masser avec ta chemise.»

« Alors je pourrais garder mon pantalon.»

Second soupir de la part de John.

« Soit » commença John, puis une idée jaillit « Tu sais, je peux appeler Grégory pour lui demander son autorisation »

Les joues du détective s'empourprèrent légèrement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devait aussi agir comme une personne en couple maintenant.

« Je peux faire ce que je veux »

« Un couple libertin ? »

« John ! » se braqua le brun, les joues encore plus rouges. Qu'est ce qu'il était..adorable pensa le médecin, même si adorable et Sherlock n'était pas censé s'accorder dans une même phrase.

Agacé, Sherlock se débarrassa de sa chemise blanche, et la jeta plus loin. Les yeux acajous tombèrent immédiatement sur les muscles fins, le léger duvet qui les recouvrait. Cette pâleur qui contrastait terriblement bien avec son regard et ses cheveux.

John ne se rendait pas compte de la fixation assez flagrante, mais Sherlock au contraire, appréciait le regard plein de sous entendus de son colocataire. Il s'en mordait les lèvres, se délectant de sa petite victoire en silence. Il savait que John devait se torturer entre le désir et l'interdit. Pauvre petit névrosé aurait-il voulu lui dire. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'il comprenne, et puis il ne voulait surtout pas le couper dans son plaisir visuel. Il aurait pu aussi lui dire « Touche avec tes yeux » comme les mères réprimandaient leur mômes quand il ne devait pas toucher.

Au lieu de ça, il garda un regard neutre, s'installant sur le ventre, gâchant le plaisir du blond qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

Quand il revint enfin sur terre John, avait le souffle court, et manquait de s'effondrer. Pour la première fois il venait de voir Sherlock torse nu, et le spectacle méritait le détour. Quand il entendit les grognements du magnifique, parce qu'il le trouvait vraiment de plus en plus beau, détective. Il réalisa enfin.

Il vint sans prévenir s'installer sur le postérieur de son ami. Ce dernier sursauta, plaçant ses bras sous sa tête qu'il tourna à 90 degrés pour voir John. Le blond lui sourit en guise d'explication. Il allait sortir le mètre quand Sherlock le coupa, tournant un peu plus la tête, à s'en faire un torticolis.

« Au fait, il y a une raison particulière à cette envie de me masser ? »

« Non, j'avais envie d'expérimenter moi aussi.»

« Alors tu préfères casser le dos de ton meilleur ami, pour ne pas briser celui de ta prochaine conquête ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que j'ai un geste bien veillant, tu y cherches des causes, des raisons, voire des conséquences. » Sherlock allait répliquer mais le médecin poussa sa tête, appuyant son index sur sa joue « J'en ai juste envie »

« Étrange » fut obligé de noter Sherlock hautainement, ce qu'il lui valut une tape derrière la tête.

« Tu verras quand Grégory te couvrira d'amour, tu ne pourras pas dire que c'est étrange.. »

« Tu m'aurais couvert d'attentions toi ? » demanda Sherlock de but en blanc, n'osant pas regarder son ami en face.

L'ami en question resta silencieux un long moment. Il pensait, si Sherlock et lui aurait pu donner quelque chose. Si Sherlock lui aurait laissé la chance de devenir plus qu'un ami, il l'aurait couvert de tendresse ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait, il l'aurait peut-être même saouler à force. Mais s'il avait eu cette chance, il aurait voulu faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Il se pencha en avant, sa bouche frôlant l'oreille du brun. Il souffla dessus, l'invitant presque à l'embrasser, mais ne laissa pas le temps à Sherlock de se retourner pour partager un baiser, qu'il aurait su très passionnel. Il murmura doucement :

« Oui je t'aurais couvert d'attentions, jusqu'au moment où mon romantisme débordant t' insupporterait. »

Ils haletèrent ensemble, ils savaient qu'ils se désiraient, qu'ils n'étaient plus deux amis qui s'entendaient à merveille. Ils voulaient se fondre dans l'autre, n'être plus d'un. S'aimer jusqu'à en mourir. Leurs flammes respectives brûlaient intensément à ce moment précis.

Mais John était prévisible et Sherlock le savait. Alors il ne tenta pas de se retourner pour l'embrasser. Il le laissa se relever et entendit le bruit de la bouteille d'huile essentielle à la lavande qui s'ouvrit. Le parfum se rependit aussitôt dans la petit pièce, enivra les narines des deux protagonistes qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Tu savais que la lavande avait la vertu d'apaiser les corps ? »

« C'est agréable n'est ce pas ? »

« Presque aussi bon qu'une dizaine de patchs .»

« Tu es incorrigible.»

« Tu aimes ça non ? »

John n'osa pas répondre, et rit doucement masquant le bruit du mètre qu'il ouvrit discrètement. Mais c'était sans compter sur les oreilles incroyables de Sherlock Holmes qui repéra aussitôt le son. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier ce que fabriquait John, qui fut surpris et lâcha la bouteille en verre qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

Le liquide froid tomba brutalement sur le dos nu du détective- qui, bien que paré à toutes sortes d'attaques- ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, faisant trembler John qui reçu aussi de la lavande sur le pull. Il frissonna, et posa la bouteille plus loin en râlant.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de tourner la tête tout le temps. Tu as vu l'état de mon pull »

« Il partira plus vite à la poubelle »

« Sherlock ! » maugréa le blond, qui retirait à son tour son haut, dévoilant son torse d'ancien soldat sous les yeux rêveurs de son colocataire.

Désespéré le blond laissa le mètre dans sa poche, abandonnant l'idée de mesurer le dos de son ami. Il n'avait qu'a demander l'aide de Greg pour ce genre de chose. Et il s'attela à sa tâche principale. Il se chauffa les mains, et les posa sur le dos déjà malencontreusement huilé.

Au contact des mains bouillantes de John, Sherlock frissonna poussant presque un soupir de soulagement. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait d'aussi prêt mais c'était si agréable qu'il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir ordonné tout de suite. Il malaxait la peau, appuyant sur les muscles, caressant sa nuque délicatement, ses pouces traçant des lignes le long de son dos. Ses doigts dessinant des arabesques sur ses reins.

La sensation était bien plus supportable qu'il ne pensait. Il ne ressentit aucun coup de jus, et encore moins de la gêne. Il se laissa aller dans sa rêverie, se permettant de fermer les yeux. Pour une fois, le sommeil ne fut pas contré et Sherlock s'endormit naturellement, les mains chaudes de John caressant son dos pour le rassurer.

Avant de totalement sombrer, il sourit largement en sentant les lèvres humides de John se poser dans sa nuque et descendre jusqu'au milieu de son dos, avant de se retirer.

« Bonne nuit Sherlock » murmura t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Avis? Tout le monde est libre de donner son avis non ;)? **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire! Et toujours un grand merci à mes chers lecteurs! Je vous aime!**

* * *

**Morgane: OOh merci pour le bouquet de rose ma chérie *0* j'espère que ce chapitre va te vendre du rêve aussi! Et que tu vas assister à de nombreuses scènes! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!  
**

* * *

La porte en bois de la chambre du détective se referma lentement, grinçant sur la fin. Mais cela ne réveilla pas le propriétaire qui dormait à point fermés. John monta les escaliers, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres. Personne n'était là pour lui rappeler que Sherlock n'était pas à lui, personne n'était présent pour lui faire la morale. Alors oui il était heureux d'avoir surpassé une de ses limites, trahissant ses principes moraux. Alors c'est tout fier de lui, qu'il alla se coucher dans son lit. Constatant après coup qu'il avait laissé son pull en bas, il se coucha ainsi, encore vêtu de son jean et rabattu à moitié la couverture sur lui. Même à moitié endormi, son sourire ne disparut pas.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent tout de même entre le temps où John avait massé son dos et le moment où il réussit difficilement à ouvrir les yeux. Il cilla à plusieurs reprises, observant la chambre dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière étant celle de la lune qui filtrait à travers un vieux rideau aux couleurs ternes qui devait déjà être là avant leur arrivée. Il s'étira, grimaçant sentant des fourmis le prendre dans toute la longueur de son bras. Tapotant sa joue endolorie il sentit la marque de son oreiller, et laissa échapper un soupir amusé. Il venait de s'endormir comme un gosse à qui on lisait une histoire. Innocemment sans se torturer le cerveau à penser à quelque chose.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça, il avait pensé à John, à ses mains calleuses brûlantes sur son dos, à son souffle contre son oreille, à ce torse envieux. Et il avait fini par sombrer, oublier John et ses qualités de masseur.

Humant son oreiller, il reconnut l'odeur de la lavande à moitié renversée sur lui et le pull de John. En parlant de pull, il sentit quelque chose de désagréable lui gratter la jambe hors de la couverture. Il attrapa le pull en question, le détailla sous toutes ses coutures. Le trouvant vraiment immonde. Et le colla à son nez. Le parfum apaisant de la lavande emplit ses narines, puis celle de John. La douce odeur de John, juste la sienne, aucunement masqué par l'odeur de son paternel ni par cette garce de Sarah. Non juste celle de John. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment unique.

Quand une vibration, peu attendue fit trembler le lit. Sherlock saisit son téléphone en soupirant, nouveau message de Mycroft aussi surnommé « Bip » dans son répertoire.

_Serais-tu addict à une nouvelle drogue ? MH_

_Ne devrais-tu pas dormir, afin de stoker les graisses de ton dernier repas ? SH_

_Serait-il plus convenable d'avouer la vérité à l'agent Lestrade? MH_

_Je vois que votre « relation » bat de l'aile, Gregory est bien plus au courant que toi. SH_

_Tu ne réponds donc plus ?SH_

_Aurais-je réussi à te vexer ? SH_

_Ne me dis pas que tu entretenais vraiment quelque chose avec Lestrade ? SH_

_Dire que je t'ai embrassé indirectement. SH_

_Rassures-toi, nous n'avons échangé qu'un verre. MH_

_Me voilà rassuré de ne pas avoir attrapé tes microbes. SH_

_Devrais-je te rappeler que tu as grandi pendant neuf mois dans le même utérus que moi-même ? MH_

_Heureusement le corps humain est ingénieux, et tout a été nettoyé après ton passage, je me demande bien comment Mummy a pu survivre. SH_

_Tu es insatiable, tu devrais être honnête avec Watson. MH_

_Je le suis parfaitement. SH_

_Prends moi pour un idiot. MH_

_Ça fait déjà trente ans que je le fais. SH_

Et las de devoir s'expliquer avec son aîné, il laissa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Retournant à son activité de humer le pull de John.

Le blond envahit de nouveau ses pensées, il avait l'impression de devenir fou, plus il pensait à lui, plus son cerveau s'activait. Ses méninges travaillaient à toute vitesse, les neurones transféraient les informations d'un bout à l'autre de son cortex. Les données se classaient à toute allure, des fichiers entiers concernaient John. Épuisé, avec une migraine affreuse qui pointait le bout de son nez, Sherlock laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

L'odeur commençait à se dissiper, John n'était plus là. Il avait dû partir depuis cinq bonnes heures. Et sa présence lui manquait déjà. Il aurait voulu garder éternellement les sensations des mains sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou, ressentir cette pulsion tentatrice de lui sauter dessus pour lui dérober un baiser passionnel. Il aurait voulu rêver encore d'un autre futur, quand mon téléphone revibra sur le bois de la table de chevet. Sherlock poussa un soupir ennuyé avant de le chopper et de lire le message de Lestrade.

_Vol à la bijouterie, suicide d'un vendeur, un lien ?GL_

Le détective ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ayant déjà bondit du lit, enfilant les vêtements qu'il avait dû retirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de remettre les boucles en place, et sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

« John, nous avons une affaire.» s'extasia le brun tout sourire.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'était même pas 6h du matin, et que le médecin devait sûrement dormir profondément.

Il monta les escaliers à pas de loup. Un stress inconnu mêlé à un désir fou le surplombait, il arriva devant la porte légèrement entre ouverte. John n'était pas un gros ronfleur, mais on pouvait entendre distinctement ses cordes vocales vibrer. Sherlock poussa lentement la porte, observant la pièce sombre. Une petite boule ronronnait au milieu du lit, comme un gros chat qui faisait la sieste au soleil. Le brun entra dans l'antre interdite, se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds.

John était couché sur son flanc, les mains placées sous l'oreiller maintenant sa tête. Il n'était couvert qu'à moitié, et dévoilait son torse d'ancien soldat. Sherlock s'autorisa quelques secondes de contemplation. Enregistrant les moindres détails, les petites poils blonds, les muscles du ventre peint divinement bien.

Mais même un beau gosse comme John Watson ne faisait pas attendre Sherlock prêt à enquêter. Il devait le réveiller, pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête quémander d'en profiter. Le brun se laissa tenter par le diable et passa sa main sur la joue de son colocataire. Le contact aurait dû le réveiller mais, John ne broncha pas, dormant vraiment.

Un tremblement de terre aurait pu ensevelir le 221B Baker Street, le blond n'aurait sentit aucune secousse. Alors Sherlock descendit sa main, effleurant l'épaule, la clavicule, se stoppant tout de même au haut du torse. De là il pouvait entendre le cœur du médecin battre lentement et régulièrement. Il devait être épuisé. En guise d'excuses silencieuses, Sherlock apposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule meurtrie de son ami, le faisant frisonner.

Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, suffisamment pour faire rougir le détective. Fier de lui, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix bien forte.

« John debout, nous avons une affaire à la bijouterie, dépêches toi, je te donne cinq minutes.» déclara-t-il clairement en tirant le store violemment surprenant le médecin qui grogna de surprise.

John jeta un œil à son radio réveil avant de replonger la tête dans les couvertures.

« Il n'est même pas 6h.. »

« Justement autant profiter d'un lever de soleil hivernal.» renchérit Sherlock en tirant la couverture.

Le blond frissonna en se frottant les bras, il fusilla Sherlock du regard.

« Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre. »

« Tu devrais être conciliant, je suis venu en personne, j'aurais très bien pu t'envoyer un message. »

« Ou me laisser dormir. »

« Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi. » John rougit légèrement « pour l'enquête évidemment.» rajouta le brun.

Croyant peu à ce que son ami venait de lui dire, John lui envoya son coussin au visage. Le brun perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Il récupéra l'oreiller à côté de lui.

« Viendrais-tu de me lancer un oreiller rempli de plumes d'oie en plein visage John ? »

« Perspicace Sherlock Holmes. »

« Nous aurons un compte à régler John Watson. » Conclut le brun en quittant les lieux pour aller enfiler son trench ainsi que son éternelle écharpe bleue.

Sur le pas de la porte, John noua sa propre écharpe, jurant en sentant le froid lui attaquer les joues. Sherlock lui lança un regard amusé avant de héler un taxi. Levant la main dans la rue il était persuadé que celle ci était bien mieux nichée dans le creux de celle de John, que seule à appeler une voiture de service.

* * *

**Alors conquis?**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**Bonjour la compagnie /o ! J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage nous allons rencontrer quelques perturbations dans quelques instant mais avant cela, je tiens à remercier ce qui m'ont laissé un review, et je constate avec effroi que je commence à trop vous frustrer et que certains ne me laisse plus d'avis alors attention les yeux mes enfants ce chapitre 7 vous défrustera un peu. Pas trop quand même ! **

* * *

**Morgane: xD Oh mon dieu tu sais que tu m'as tué avec ce petit ventre gras, et en visionnant le hobbit aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé a toi. Ah ouais il est pas si fin que ça xD Huuuum ça sent le régime tout ça! Sinon merci pour ton review tu es génial de me laisser un message à chaque fois ^^ J'espère que tu sera conquise cette fois ci aussi.  
**

* * *

A peine engouffré dans le véhicule, John sentait qu'il avait déjà perdu Sherlock. Celui ci réfléchissait bien plus vite que son ombre. Quel cow-boy des temps moderne se moqua le blond en l'observant discrètement d'un œil. Il avait ses mains jointes contre sa bouche, ses yeux fixant l'horizon. Il pensait, le système nerveux fonctionnant à grande vitesse.

Puis soudain, il parla, de sa voix froide et distante, celle à laquelle tout le monde avait droit. Même John de temps en temps.

« Mycroft aurait dû appeler. »

« De ? » s'aventura le blond, sachant qu'il n'y comprendrait rien.

« Pas de grande valeur, taux de culpabilité..moyen voir faible.»

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock se tourna vers John, son regard l'analysant mieux qu'un scanner dernière génération.

« Un bijou a été volé à la bijouterie, on a aussi retrouvé un des vendeurs pendu. Le lien le plus stupide à faire aurait été de penser qu'il s'était suicidé par culpabilité. Ce que tout le monde aurait pensé. Mais d'une part même les imbéciles ne culpabiliseraient pas pour un vol de bijou, même des gosses ne s'en voudraient pas, il devait être de grande valeur. »

« Le vendeur de grande valeur ? »

« Non John, écoutes moi juste. »

« Je te rappelle que tu viens juste de me réveiller » fit remarquer John en le foudroyant des yeux.

« Si le bijou avait été de grande valeur, Mycroft m'aurait déjà contacté, s'affolant comme une dinde du vol d'un célèbre collier » Continua Sherlock, ne s'excusant pas le moins du monde.

John soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il était habitué à ce genre de jeux. Sherlock aimait le prendre pour un idiot, surtout lors d'une affaire. Monsieur Holmes avait besoin d'abrutir son public pour l'émerveiller. Mais le blond n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre pour un chien-chien au QI nul, pour les beaux yeux et l'intelligence hors norme de Monsieur Holmes.

Alors Monsieur Holmes ira se brosser, John n'essayerait pas de déduire un minimum pour le bien de Monsieur Holmes. Quel culot, demander un massage, être adorable durant un après midi, et au petit matin être l'homme le plus détestable de la planète.

Ah mais nous parlons de Sherlock Holmes. La girouette sentimentale, si Monsieur Holmes avait des sentiments bien sûr. Mais oui il était en couple avec son ami le DI, un homme de patience, qui arrivait à contrôler le détective. John n'était qu'un petit pantin qui subissait le caractère insupportable du brun jour après jour. Jusqu'au moment où il mourrait d'épuisement.

Tout à coup, la cuisse de Sherlock se colla contre celle de John, il s'était rapproché et avait penché la tête vers le médecin. Au diable ces histoires de Monsieur Holmes intenable, il aimait le sentir près de lui.

« Tu ne m'écoutais plus John.»

« Et ? Il y a un problème grand génie ? » Railla le blond en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Les doigts fins du détective attrapèrent le menton de l'ancien soldat et le tourna vers lui.

« Je disais donc que le suicide du vendeur n'était peut-être qu'un leurre pour masquer un meurtre, un règlement de compte, ou peut-être même une coïncidence »

« Lalalalala » S'agaça John ne voulant pas l'écouter.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils n'appréciant pas que l'unique personne qui l'encourageait toujours sur des enquêtes lui tourne le dos. Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux du blond, Sherlock Holmes venait de stopper sa réflexion pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Alors il comptait finalement pour lui, il n'était pas seulement le jouet automatique qui applaudissait quand il avait trouvé quelque chose ?

« John ? »

« Alors je sers aussi à autre chose qu'à faire du thé ? »

« John qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Je ne suis pas seulement là pour t'applaudir ? »

« John ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Et en plus tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Le soldat cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Ah tu redeviens enfin sérieux, tu es prêt à m'écouter ? »

« Si tu me lâches je veux bien.»

Le brun glissa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du blond en souriant, soufflant avec provocation sur ses lèvres, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai dis t'écouter Sherlock, pas t'embrasser. » Répondu John, il se reprit même à parler de baiser avec mon ami, alors que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et pas aussi naturellement. Peut-être que savoir que son ami n'était si aséxué que ça avait déclenché quelque chose chez lui.

« En réalité je suis en train de me moquer de toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as mis ton pull ignoble à l'envers gros malin.

Le médecin se mit subitement à rougir, constatant avec effroi qu'il avait effectivement mis son haut de travers.

« Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça.»

« Alors changes-toi, bêta.»

« Mais je n'ai rien en dessous, tu te crois plus malin peut-être. »

Le détective posa ses mains sur les hanches de John et commença à soulever son haut.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Sherlock ! Pas dans le taxi, imagines ce que les gens vont penser, ça va jaser encore.»

« Tu es un homme comme moi, tu ne va pas faire ta gamine pudique et retire-moi cette veste »

« Mais on pourrait croire que tu es en train de me déshabiller » S'alerta John en se débattant.

« C'est exactement ce que je fais, belle déduction docteur. »

« Sherlock tu es en train de retirer mes vêtements, dans un taxi. »

« Et je t'aides à remettre ton pull à l'endroit. »

« Mais laisses- moi faire seul, retires tes mains glaciales de mes hanches, je ne veux pas que les gens pensent une seule seconde que l'on a décidé de coucher ensemble dans un taxi ! » se braqua immédiatement John alors que les mains du brun avait progressé le long de ses côtes.

Le bouclé resta silencieux observant ses mains, c'est vrai pourquoi s'était il mis soudainement à le toucher. Lui qui évitait les contacts tenait entre ses mains les hanches de son ami. Et ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans ses muscles, donnaient l'impression qu'il allait fondre en lui.

John allait les retirer sèchement, quand quelque chose l'en empêcha, Sherlock soupira.

« Ne forces pas, je viens de coincer le bouton de ma manche dans une maille, fichu pull »

Il défit les mailles autour, et s'éloigna le plus loin possible, finissant le trajet en silence.

Se sentant subitement coupable d'avoir engueulé son ami qui ne voulait que l'aider.

« C'est pas grave Sherlock, tu voulais juste m'aider »

« ... »

« Mais tu sais personne n'aurait crû à cette histoire de pull à l'envers, même moi j'ai cru que tu allais me dévorer sur place. » Essaya le blond en faisant un peu d'humour.

Le brun haussa les épaules en soupirant

« On est arrivé. » Dit il simplement, sèchement sans lui adresser un regard.

Avant de sortir, John lui attrapa la main, l'attirant vers lui et lui murmura : « Désolé Sherlock »

Le brun se dégagea de sa poigne et partit vers l'intérieur de la bijouterie.

XXX

Après maintes excuses, alors qu'il marchait vers la boutique, le détective lança un regard acerbe à son ami.

« Arrête donc de me parler, tu vas me déconcentrer.»

« Mais Sherlock...»

« Tais-toi la bouillie qui te sert de cervelle va faire exploser la boutique »

« Sherlock ! » S'offusqua John.

Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette manière, il essaya une dernière tentative d'excuses mais le brun le rembarra aussi sèchement qu'avant. Il ferma les poings se retenant de lui en mettre une.

« Très bien, tu n'as donc pas besoin de moi ici, il est l'heure que j'aille travailler de toute façon. »

« Parfait, j'espère que tu seras heureux de voir ton prochain échec amoureux. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le poing du blond atterrisse sur le visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier allait lui dire quelque chose quand Gregory apparut derrière John pour stopper son prochain coup.

« Stop on se calme, on a besoin de vous en entiers.»

« Ce sera sans moi.» Cracha John en se dégageant de la prise de Lestrade, il jeta un regard noir à Sherlock qui le foudroyait à son tour.

« Je vous laisse les amoureux. » Conclut le blond en partant dans le sens opposé.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Greg en donnant un mouchoir à Sherlock pour qu'il efface l'entaille ensanglantée sur sa joue.

« Une histoire de pull à l'envers. »

« On peut remettre tes histoires de couples à plus tard, on a un cadavre sur les bras. » expliqua le DI en pointant du doigt la scène de crime.

Le détective ne préféra pas broncher et s'élança d'un pas rapide vers le cadavre.

« Penses travail.» Murmura t-il pour lui même alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de rappeler John.

* * *

**C'était comment? **


	9. Chapitre 8

_Morgane: merci beaucou pour ta review j'ai essayé au maximum de respecter un script normal d'une dispute, et pas que le volcan explose sans raison! Bon bon tu te lances dans une thèse sur les voyage en taxi londonnien? Et puis...à quand la lune ?_

* * *

L'enquête en soit n'avait rien de bien compliquée, il suffisait de suivre le raisonnement logique de la cognition, filtration des données. C'est à dire ne pas s'arrêter à ce que l'on voyez juste, ne pas faire comme ces idiots qui en voyant un homme pendu pensaient qu'il s'était suicidé. Il fallait filtrer et traiter les bonnes informations.

Donc Sherlock se pencha sur le cadavre, n'écoutant pas les satires des abrutis clamant l'absence de John. Les marques les plus visibles sur le mort étaient cellse de la corde, on en distinguait deux traces différentes, une plutôt marquée quant à l'autre bien moins visible.

Il lui fallait plus d'éléments, à l'œil nu (puisqu'il n'avait plus de loupe) il observa la nuque, le cou, la mâchoire de la victime. Marques de strangulation, mâchoire cassée. Évidemment tous ces minus-cules éléments n'avaient alerté personne.

Il y avait aussi des ecchymoses sur ses bras, et des piqûres au creux de son coude. Un putain de drogué, pensa Sherlock

Deuxième méthode de la cognition,la mise en forme, structurer ses données, on a tué cet homme par strangulation, faisant passer cela pour un suicide.

Maintenant il fallait savoir pourquoi? Partie la plus intéressante de la cognition, la déduction. Ce jeune employé a été tué, meurtre masqué (maladroitement) en un suicide. Sans oublier le vol d'un bijou, qui n'avait pas de grande valeur puisque l'autre politicien aurait déjà ramené le bout de son nez. Donc quelqu'un voulait le faire disparaître, et voulait faire le faire passer pour un suicidé hanté par la culpabilité.

Sauf que les marques dans son cou et ses ongles légèrement ensanglantés montraient qu'il y avait eu une bagarre, les avant bras étaient couverts de bleus. Il avait dû se mettre en position de défense.

Et que le jeune employé n'était pas prêt à en finir, malgré les marques sur ses avant bras.

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, aucun membre du personnel n'avait été témoin de la scène. Et le di-recteur qui aurait pu être le premier suspect était subitement mort d'une crise cardiaque.

Le brun sourit, les choses n'avait pas l'air aussi simple qu'il ne lui paraissait. Il lui fallait plus d'in-formations, il avait besoin de réfléchir et la petite culpabilité de sa dispute lui rongeait l'estomac. Pense travail, se répéta Sherlock même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il devait se l'avouer, John était devenu essentiel au sein des enquêtes.

«Lestrade trouvez moi toutes les coordonnées du personnel ainsi que celle du directeur»

«Mais il est décédé»

«Justement» nota Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

«Que faisons-nous du corps?»

«Amenez-le à la morgue»

D'un geste élégant Sherlock fit volte face et partit vers la rue, sans saluer qui que ce soit, et per-sonne n'était la pour le faire à sa place.

John...

Pendant tout ce temps John avait fait chemin inverse, pour rejoindre la clinique. D'humeur noire, il allait directement se changer, constatant que le brun avait laissé des marques de doigts sur ses

hanches. Il soupira, il s'en voulait d'avoir agit de façon si brutale avec son meilleur ami. Il n'avait voulu que l'aider au final.

Et Sherlock était très maladroit en relation humaine. Ça le rendait même presque adorable, John avait envie de tout lui apprendre. Mais il y avait Gregory pour cela maintenant.

Il regrettait un peu de s'être fait piquer la place, mais il gardait une bonne relation avec le détective. Relation qu'il avait froissé malencontreusement. Il allait devoir s'excuser puisque Sherlock ne le ferrait pas. Mais il aimait ce côté timide et rancunier, bon et quelque peu je m'enfoutiste de son colocataire.

Arrivant pour une fois à l'heure, John réussit sans mal à faire défiler les consultations, des rhumes, des grippes, rien de bien palpitant. Il aurait peut-être dû rester sur les lieux du crime, observer d'un œil rêveur son ami déduire les choses les plus évidentes du monde.

Mais non il avait préféré écouter le cœur de petites mamie de soixante ans, d'une oreille leur his-toire de jeunesse. Et finalement arriva l'heure du déjeuner, il était rare que John puisse manger en paix avec sa supérieure Sarah, sans être harceler de sms de Sherlock. Il faisait donc aussi la tête. Rien de mieux pour bavarder avec la demoiselle, et tenter de l'inviter un de ses soirs. N'oubliant pas qu'il devait toujours rappeler son père pour lui donner les mensurations qu'il n'avait pas encore.

«John ? Tu me sembles bien pensif» annonça la rouquine en croquant dans une feuille de salade.

«Oh non non»

«Tu t'es disputé avec ton colocataire?»

«Que?»

«Tu ne fais que regarder ton téléphone, qui par miracle ne sonne pas»

«En effet» avoua le blond en un demi sourire.

Il détourna aussitôt le sujet de Sherlock il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'éterniser sur ça.

« Tu es disponible après 14h? Il me semble que tu ne travailles pas»

«Oh je suis sincèrement désolé, mais Léo à promis de m'emmener au cinéma après mon service»

«Léo» s'étonna John.

«Mon...nouveau petit ami» avoua timidement Sarah en regardant ailleurs.

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait pas de chance, tout le monde décidait de se mettre en couple autour de lui. La Saint Valentin approchait non?

«Oh félicitations» balbuta-t-il en se tordant les doigts.

«Merci» conclut-t-elle, alors qu'un grand silence s'installa entre eux.

Et à 14h tapante, les deux collègues quittèrent les lieux de travail ensemble. Le Léo, était déjà là, assis en travers de sa moto immense, manteau de cuir, cheveux blonds au vent, légère barbe de quelques jours, sourire identique aux pub de dentifrice. Trop parfait se dit le vieux médecin , il pré-férait les petits défauts des gens, les boucles en pétard de Sherlock, ses petites cicatrices dû aux expériences et aux courses poursuite.

Pourtant il enviait aussi ce Léo d'avoir réussi à saisir sa chance avec la douce Sarah.

Alors c'est le cœur fendu de désespoir qu'il rentra chez lui, préférant sentir les gouttes de pluie sur son visage que de rentrer en taxi.

Quand il ouvrit la porte du 221B il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver Sherlock tapant vivement sur son

ordinateur portable. Il n'eut pas la force de le railler pour abus d'utilisation de matériel appartenant à autrui, et s'installa lascivement dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock ne lui jeta pas un regard, et finalement au bout de quelques minutes il déclara.

« John nous devons aller interroger un homme mort»

Il se leva d'un bond, saisit sa veste et son écharpe et se vêtit rapidement. Il allait jusqu'à ouvrir la porte quand il constata que John n'allait pas bien. Non en fait il l'avait déjà remarqué mais il pensait qu'une enquête aurait dissiper la peine. Mais John était un homme sensible.

Le brun retourna sur ses pas, et s'accroupit devant lui.

«John, une enquête à portée, nous pourrions nous amuser»

«Je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser» répondit faiblement John, il se sentait seul et abandonné de tous.

«Laisse Sarah et son idiot de petit ami passager de côté» annonça Sherlock en posant sa main sur le genou du blond.

«Comment..» demanda le blond, qu'est ce qu'il l'avait trahi?

«Je l'ai vu.. maintenant enfile ton manteau, nous avons du pain sur la planche»

John haussa les épaules, c'était la passion de Sherlock les meurtres, pas la sienne. Lui n'avait rien d'original, il était banal et ennuyeux.

«Tu veux en parler?» demanda soudainement le brun se surprenant lui même.

«Je me sens juste seul..» avoua bêtement John.

«Mais je suis là» dit l'autre sa main remontant le long de sa cuisse.

«Non...»

«John, lève toi le temps presse» menaça Sherlock perdant patience.

Le blond fit la grimace et se leva lentement sous les yeux de son ami.

«On y va?» demanda t-il en enfilant son manteau.

Le détective regarda sa montre, et déclara:

«Nous devons y être pour 15h30, nous avons plus d'une heure devant nous»

«J'ai faim» lança John en souriant.

«Déjà ? Il me semblait que tes lasagnes de midi t'avait calé»

«J'ai envie de fraises»

«Oh John, ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte» se moqua Sherlock en riant un peu.

Le blond joua le jeu «En tant que père, tu devrais le savoir»

Ce qui les fit rougir tout les deux.

Les deux mains froides de Sherlock vinrent se poser sur les hanches de John, il l'attira à lui.

«Je connais un très bon salon de thé, futur papa»

Ils rirent ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre.

«Ne devrais-je pas me venger au fait?» demanda innocemment le brun en poussant John sur le can-apé et le martelant de coup de coussin d'union Jack.

Le blond se plaint recevant des coups dans le nez, mais finit par se sentir mieux, alors il oublia de se défendre, aimant que Sherlock soit assis à califourchon sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres, les pommettes rosées.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hellow tout le monde me revoilà de retour après un longue moment d'absence, et avec un chapitre tout tout petit mais avant toute attaque des lecteurs, je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute! **

**Bref pour faire simple, j'ai passer mes examens et j'ai eu mon année :D j'ai travaillé activement en juillet et un peu moins en aout, j'ai une chambre universitaire à préparer et une rentrée en mi septembre à préparer psychologiquement si si 36h de cours à la fac. Et en plus de tout ça je suis tombé amoureuse! La poisse vous me direz, ça vous tombe toujours dessus quand il ne faut pas! Mais maintenant (oui je suis toujours en couple) que j'ai un peu plus de temps pour moi je vous promet de me mettre activement sur ce texte! Sur ceux bonne lecture!**

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Comment avait-il pu se laisser faire? Trahir un ami, ne plus écouter sa raison, ne plus s'interdit ce qui était interdit, toucher ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. John réalisa à quel point il venait de faire une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

Tout était partis de travers durant la bataille de polochon, Sherlock armée de son oreiller en plume, assis sur les jambes de John , avait faillit perdre l'équilibre. Le blond par pur réflexe et par son côté grand sauveur l'avait aussitôt tiré à lui, ses deux mains brûlante se posant possessivement sur les hanches du brun.

La force du mouvement avait tant rapproché le détective du docteur que leur front rentrèrent en collision, inquiet John avait aussitôt vérifié s'il n'y avait aucun dégât. Son regard finit par se perdre dans celui de son ami, rassuré de savoir qu'il n'avait pas abîmer le merveilleux cerveau de son ami, il caressa délicatement sa joue, et Sherlock s'autorisa un geste humain... Il posa son front contre celui de John et ferma paisiblement les yeux.

C'était si agréable, de ne penser à rien, juste sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa joue. John oublia le chagrin que lui avait causé Sarah aujourd'hui et Sherlock profitait de ce moment unique. Appréciant la chaleur du blond, plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il devait faire avancer les choses, qu'il devait faire de lui son John.

Pour la première fois quelqu'un devança ses propos, pour la première fois John avait pris l'initiative. John Watson l'homme toujours en retrait, l'homme qui se terrait dans l'ombre. Le blond venait de poser ses lèvres brûlante sur les siennes. Il l'embrassait ! Enfin ! Le détective se doutait que le moment et le coeur brisé de John avait énormément aidés la situation.

Le docteur était assez doué pourtant, un grand romantique dans l'âme il avait embrassé des tas de filles, cependant ce baiser avec Sherlock n'avait rien de passionner, il était juste maladroit, leur nez se cognaient, leur bouche restaient collées les empêchant de respirer.

Ce fut le détective qui prit les rennes, il se détacha légèrement du blond qui réclama aussitôt un second baiser. Sherlock lui donna, tendrement, ses lèvres humides recouvrant celle de son colocataire. Il lui indiqua la marche à suivre, menant le ballet linguistique. Perdu dans la vague de sensations agréables que lui procurait la langue de Sherlock, John oublia un instant que son ami n'était pas libre, oublia ses principes, s'autorisa à faire ce qui devait rester un rêve.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux deux, le brun passa à l'étape supérieure. Toujours à califourchon sur le blond, il glissa une de ses mains le long de son torse, ouvrant un par un les boutons de sa chemise rouge. John ne protesta pas, désormais torse nu, les doigts du violoniste tripotant ses tétons et l'embrassant chaudement.

Mais quand la main du détective voulu se faire une place dans le pantalon du médecin, les mains de ce dernier les sortirent aussitôt, les tenant fermement pour ne plus recommencer.

« John ? » interpella Sherlock, en stoppant le baiser.

« Quel salaud je fais.. » murmura John, contre la bouche de son ami.

« Ne dis pas cela.» Le rassura Sherlock en posant plusieurs baisers papillons sur sa bouche.

De toutes ses forces John dégagea le brun de ses jambes et le poussa sur la canapé , il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne cessa de répéter qu'il n'était qu'un idiot égoïste aux multiples défauts. Avant même que le détective ne sache que faire dans ce genre de situation John avait filé à l'étage, s'enfermant à double tour dans sa chambre.

Voilà où il en était maintenant. Voilà comment tout cela était arrivé, un simple geste et John venait de détruire un couple, une amitié, de se détruire soit même. Jamais il ne pensait s'en remettre. Avait il la poisse aujourd'hui ?

D'en bas, Sherlock caressa sa lèvre supérieure en soupirant, saisit son manteau il quitta l'appartement dans le plus grand silence.


End file.
